This Years Muduer
by cameron62
Summary: harry meets a new girl. could this change his life forever?
1. hello

One and only

"Oh Harry it wont be that bad Ron and I will write almost every day." Ron was staring of into space. "Right Ron." "Oh yeah right." _"They are not going to write every day" _"Bye guys see you next year." _A week later. _Dudley was having a party with his friends o Harry decided he would go for a walk unnoticed. "Hey! You're on the wrong side of the road." Harry walked across the street." Aren't you Harry Potter? "Yeah how do you know that?" "Actually I'm a witch" "how come I haven't seen you at Hogwarts before." "I used to live in France, I missed the Triwizard Tournament. I heard you won though. Congrats." "Then you know Flure was in it too." "I sure did where do you live?" "I live at Private Drive #4." "I live right down the road at #10.I'm sorry but I have to go now." She started to walk away . "Wait .How about I see you at the playground tomorrow at 7." "Um...sure that would be great." "By the way my name's Skyra Trumfit." " Yeah."

It was the next day and Harry couldn't wait to pass time he did all of his chores extra slow. At about 6:30 Harry went to the playground a few minutes after he got there Skyra arrived. "Hello", she said "Hi" "How long have you been sitting here?" "Oh not very long." "Okay then." Skyra sat down on the swing next to him. "So why did you miss the Triwizard tournament?" "Really I'd rather not talk about it" "Okay then tell me about your self." "My mother died when I was three." "Oh really mine did too except I was one and my dad died too." "Oh I'm so sorry. My father isn't dead but he is a muggle but my mom was a witch and he isn't such a big fan of magic." "I grew up with a family of muggles to be exact my aunt, uncle, and cousin. They tired to squeeze the magic out of me. "Oh they must be horrible." "Speaking of witch here comes my cousin now." Dudley spotted Harry and Skyra on the swings. "Harry who's your new friend is it a freak like you." "You're the only freak around here one wizard one witch that out beats your population of one.", said Harry. As soon as Harry had said it he had regretted it the sky turned pitch black and all the lights on the street had goon out. Soon there would be no population in this area. "Harry we have to get home fast." A voice said from behind him. A hand grabbed his elbow and Skyra whispered to him "Grab your cousin." The voice sent a tingle down his spine it wasn't a bad kind of tingle but a good kind. He grabbed Dudley and whispered back "I've got him." "good." They ran down the tunnel as quiet as they could but half way through Dudley tripped on something pulling Harry down with him. soon enough the dementors were there. as Skyra tried to help up Harry and Dudley the dementors attaced her sending her to the ground too. Harry grabed his wand from his pocket and scrambeld up from the gound. As soon as he had stood up he was attaced sending him and his wand flying. as Harry scrambeld around on the groumd Skyra Dudley and him were bieng attaced. Finally he found his wand without thinking he yelled _Expectrum Patronm _a silver stag burst from his wand sending the dementors flying. As soon as the dementors had flown away the stars started twinkling agian and their nabor Mrs.Figg came running up to them. "are you lot all right " 'yeah Mrs.Figg" "those dementors almost killed all of you" "yes they cou wait how do you know that thoes were dementors" "we better hurry before they come backI'll tell you on the way home now pick up your cousin and come on." Harry and Skyra struggled to get dudley off the ground. "are you a witch "Skyra asked "no I'm something called a srub I can do some magic less than a witch or wizard but I can do it without a wand." "like a house elf" "sort of" "now Harry you did do underaged magic and you will have to go to the ministary what thely do to you I don't know" "Harry we're allmost at your house so i think i should go before your aunt and uncel see me." Harry and Skyra walked up to Harry's house and range the doorbell dreding what was on the other side.


	2. someone new

DUDLEY! Came a in a yell. You did this to him didn't you? No I did nothing. Come in here now, and you, you say nothing. But I did see something said Skyra. As Harry was about to go inside Skyra grabbed him and said if you don't come out in 1 hour I'm coming in. 30 Minutes passed and all she had heard was yelling. After another 15 minutes she heard, Go up to your room and don't come out, a door slam. Thinking that was Harry she want back home.

_I'm not sure how long we've been yelling but Skyra hasn't come in yet so it hasn't been an hour. I hope she doesn't come in I'll be in even more trouble I wont be able to go to school at all._ Why is everyone treating me like a baby I can handle myself? It's bad enough I cant go to Hogwarts. And now this stupid Ministry hearing. And where have Ron and Hermione been they haven't written to me all summer and there's only 3 weeks left. There probably at the Burrow _all_ ready having fun with out me I haven't even heard from Dumbledore. I'm so mad at them.

I hope Harry is all right I haven't seen him in two weeks. I did see the Dursely's car go by maybe I'll go see him.

Harry heard a noise down stairs thinking it was Skyra he called, Skyra! No answer came.


	3. leaving home

Slowly the doorknob turned it opened to see Madeye, Lupin,and three other witch's and wizards. Harry would have screamed if he had had his glasses on. "Harry, we are going to take you to the Burrow. This is Nymphadora Tonks said the witch with the spiky pink hair. "Kingsley Shackelbolt , and Mundugs Fletcher" said Madeye. Harry well meet you down stairs Nymphadora will help you pack.," Said Lupin. "I told you not to call me that " "Harry just call me Tonks." "Sure", said Harry

"I like your room so much better my father is a muggle so my house is a mess" "Ummm thanks." Harry had no intention of leaving so soon so he hadn't thought of packing. He threw anything he could hind in his trunk. OK I'm ready to leave. Harry and Tonks walked down stairs . "Madeye do you mind if I bring a friend along, do you." "No as long as you hurry."

"Ding dong" hello Mr. Trumfit is Skyra there" "Yes, hold on a second" "Skyra you have visitors" "Thanks dad" "Hello, oh Harry?" "Skyra can I talk to you for a second" "Ummmm sure." Harry who are those people." There going to take me to the burrow." "Harry do you want me to come with you " "Yes " "Harry, no I cant go" "why not" "Because I don't know these people" " Skyra I know those people and they are going to take_ us_ to the borrow. « 'Arry de Merde ! » " What did you say" "Nothing Harry nothing at all" "You said my name" "Harry I'm not going with you" "Why not" "J'en ai marre." "Harry I can't go with you what about my dad. " "We'll find out" "Knock knock" "Sorry to bother you again but we are going to take your daughter to Hogwarts turns out it has started a month early." Said Tonks "Sure, just let me grab her stuff" " Okay can I just say goodbye to her" not knowing that Harry had drunken a pollyjuise potion he hug his "daughter" goodbye.

"I never even got to say goodbye" _where are they taking me I'm I in trouble I don't know if I can trust these people. I don't even know if I can trust Harry. I guess I'll just have to trust my own instinct. _About half an hour later they came to street Harry did not recognize.

- _The places we dare not got must be the most interesting because we chose not to go there._

"Harry i want you to read this." "Number 13 grimhuld Place but there is none."

"Wait a minuet." the tow builging moved apart and out of the ground came number 13.

they steped onto the doorstep . "The password said a familar voice, Mrs. Weasley.

Madeye mumbled something Harry could not make out.

The door opened "Come in hurry hurry."

"Harry im so happy to see that your safe, and may i ask who you have brought along."asked Mrs. Weasely'

"This is..." Harry was cut off "Hemm... My name is Skyra Trumfet."

"Oh well then nice to meet you." "Madeye can I talke to you for a minute."

"Sure Molly" " Madeye I didnt know you were going to bring along a brat i allread have one of thoes maring my son." " Molly harry wanted to bring her along" "Fine but I'm not feeding her."

"  
Come along now me and the rest of the adults have to be at a meeting" "Oh yes has it started yet " asked Tonks ' We were just about to."

" Harry up stairs is your room, You'll be staying with ron and you'll friend will have to squezse in with the girls."

Harry and skyra went up stiars.

"Harry Oh my god it is you."


	4. at grimhuald place

srry i havent written a chapter in soooo long bou first id like to thank all my readers and the people who have been posting reviews i think hope they r helping me and :)smiles its always nice to get reviews

Hermoine embrased harry in a hug.Harry shrugged it off even though he was happy to see Hermoine he was mad at her for not keeping in touch whith him over the summer. Next was Ron he didnt hug harry but he shook Harry's hand seeing the look on his face Ron knew harry was not in a good mood.

"Harry Arent you going to introduece us?"said Hermoine.

"What, Oh yeah sorry Ron,Hermoine meet Skyra,Skyra meet Ron Hermoine."

"Very nice to meet you,Ron and Hermoine."said Skyra

"Nice to meet you two Skyra,"Hermoine replied. Ron stood there unamused "Um Ron are you there?"asked Hermoine.

"Yeah,Oh sorry nice to meet you?"

"It's Skyra,Ron Skyra."

"I knew that Hermoine."Ron replied

Harry,Ron,Hermoine,and Skyra sat in the room quietly not know what to say until harry couldnt keep it in any longer."Why havent you two been writing me back?"

"Shhhh,Harry we havent been writing you because Dolmbeldore doesnt want us to. He doesnt want people to be reading our letters telling you about the Order Of The Phonix."said hermoine.

"Order Of The What?"Harry asked.

"Harry,you heard what i said. Please don't make me repete myself."said Hermoine.

"So Dombeldore told you not to write to me because of the Order Of The Phonix(OOTP)."

"Yes, Harry thats exavtually what i said."

Harry was about to yell something back when Crookshanks stalked in."Oh, what a lovely cat."Skyra said

"Thank you."Hermoine replied

Then another interuption Fred and George had apperated into the room.

"Hello Harry" said Fred

"Who is this lovely package you've brought along with you?" Fred asked looking over at Skyra

Skyra couldn't help but blush. "I'm Skyra" she said

" A pleasure to meet you Skyra, im Fred and he's George." said George

"No he's not I'm Fred and he's George." said Fred

"Ok then if your Fred i think your better looking." Skyra said

"Hey!" Harry, Ron, and George all said at the same time

"I'm only kidding your both equally handsome" said Skyra

'Hey are you saying that I'm as ugly as him?" Fred asked pointing at George

"Yes thats exactualy what she said, now can you guys please shoo I was write in the middle of trying to tell Harry something when you interupted me." said Hermione

" Shese Hermione you don't have to be such a party popper, and i was thinking that you might want to hear what was going on downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry but i just had to crank out another chapter but i think thats all till breaks over sad face :(

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fred, how do you plan on doing that?" Hermione asked

"Well Hermione its happens to be that we have extendable ears" Fred said pulling out a long flesh colored string.

"We only have three so we'll have to share." said George winking at Skyra

"Ron you get to share with Hermione, Harry you can share with George and I'll share with Skyra." said Fred

"Hey!" Harry, Ron and George said at the same time again.

"How about this, Skyra spoke up, I have a number between one and five who ever guesses it or is the closest gets to share with me." Skyra said with a slight grin on her face

First was Harry "Five"

"Three" said Ron

"Four" said Fred

And George said "Two"

"sorry none of you won I'll share with Hermione" Skyra said with a smirk on her face.

"We've been scamed" Fred and George said at the same time.

So Ron and Harry shared while Fred and George shared. they could hear light mumbling down stairs but nothing they could make out into words. Soon they heard footsteps coming down the hallway Harry was happy to see that it was Ginny instead of Mrs. Wesely.

"Hello Ginny" Said Harry

"Hi Harry it's nice to see you again" she said with a smile. "Whos your new friend?" she asked looking over at Skyra with slight disgucst.

"This is Skyra" said Fred steeping in front of Ginny "And how come i didn't get a welcome little sister' he said picking her up and hugging her.

"Because you live here" she replied. "Oh, and i forgot to tell you those things wont work"

"And why is that little sister?" George asked

"Because mum put a silencing charm on the room" said Ginny

"And how do you know this little sister?" George asked again

"Because i tried shooting dung pelets at it today and the just bounced right back."

They heard the noise of footsteps and quietly moved back to their rooms. "Hermione you still didn't answer my question" Harry said

" Come down for dinner" yelled Mrs. Weaslely "And who got these dung pelets all ove the floor down here?" she said eyeing Fred and George

"It wasn't us it was Ginny" they replied

"Why are you two blaming your sister for this will you gust come down and clean this up?" she retorted back

"Yes mum" they said eyeing Ginny

"Is this house like this every day?" asked Skyra

"Pretty much" answered Ron

At the dinner table it was very quite except for a few mumblings between adults.

"What is the OOTP" Harry asked

"Harry i don't think...Mrs.Weasley was cut off by Sirius "Molly he has a right to know" he said

"Harry the Order has been going on for yeas it started when your parents were still alive but it was ended after the war was over now we've come back together because we believe He-who-musn't-be -named has found a secret weapon and is going to use it against you."Sirius said

"What is the weapon?" Harry asked

"Thats what were trying to figure out we just cant seem to find out where its located."

"Is everyone done?" asked Molly tryin g to change the subject

"Actually i never..." Molly cut her off oh i take that as a yes?"

"Yes Molly" answered Mr.Weasley

"But" Skyra said but no one heard her

"Here" hermione said passing her a roll under the table

"Tank you, I think your the only one who cares right now" she said looking over at Harry who was staring at Sirius trying to get an answer from him.

After dinner everyone went to their rooms Skyra was with Hermione and Ginny, and Harry was with Ron. A few days went by but nothing interesting happened Mrs.Weasley had them cleant the house up a little. While cleaning Skyra found a locket but noone could open it.

"Fred!" Mrs.Weasly yelled

"Yes!,mum" Fred replied

"I would like for you and you brother to go out in the garden and and get rid of all the knomes."

"Yes,mum!" they both replied

Another day went by Skyra, Hermione and Ginny were becomming good friends

"How long have you know Harry." Ginny asked Skyra

"Um... Let me see not very long" she answered

"How long have you two known him?" she asked

"I've known him for five years and Ginny's known him for four" Hermione answered

"Wow that's a long time" Skyra stated

"Come on let's go see what Harry and Ron are doing" said Ginny

"Sure enough Ron and harry were lying on their bed sleeping. Skyra came up with a plan on how to wake the up. they went down stairs and got some black paper the taped it on the windows. Then they put on their school robes and woke Ron and Harry up.

"You guys wake up you slept through the whole time we were gone at Hogwarts you missed all 5th year." Skyra said

"Come on you guys its time for us to go home." said Hermione

"yeah come on Ron its Summer Vacation" said Ginny

Harry and Ron got up and looked at the window "Ron i think they're right look out side"said harry but he had already figured out what they were trying to do but knowing Ron would have no clue.

"oh my Harry You're right mum is gonna kill me."

Ron Ran down stairs and out the door only to find out that it was the middle of the day. "Mum,Dad" he called out still having no clue he thought they had left without him. but the Mrs.Weasley came around from the side of the house and asked "Ron what are you doing out here Oh, haev you come out to help me and your brothers with the garden.

inside... "Harry I can't believe he fell for that" said Hermione

"I can" said Ginny

They were all cracking up when Ron came back in the room. "That was not funny" he said


	6. THe Hearing

srry i made a mistake just imagine this as a flash back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry it's only a few days till your hearing at the Ministry" Hermione said

"I know Hermione but thanks for reminding me" Harry said with sarcasm

"Harry you cant ignore it its gonna happen and Skyra you have to be ready to you will probably be a witness" She said

"Oh my, thank you Hermione i almost forgot what am i supposed to say what am i going to do." Skyra said with slight panic in her voice.

"Skyra there's nothing you can do when the hearing comes it comes the only thing you can do is tell the truth." Hermione said

"Thanks Hermione that helped" Skyra said with a smile on her face

"Skyra why were you getting all worked up I'm the one their having the hearing about" Harry said

"Harry you're right I'm sorry" she said giving him a hug

Harry bulshed.

"Thanks" he said

A few more days went by until the day of the Hearing Mr.Weasley had mentioned that morning that he would drive Harry and Skyra to the Ministry.

"Thank you Mr.Weasly" Skyra said

"Don't mention it" he said

"Are you nervious?" Skyra asked Harry

"Yeah, are you?" Hrry asked

"Yes, very" she answered

"Mr.Weasley you work at the Mininstry right?" Skyra asked

"Yes I do" he said

"What do you do"She asked again

"I work in the department of muggle appliance bewchichment" he answered

"Oh you must really like muggles" she stated

"Yes i do they're very fasinating" Mr.Weasley answered

"My father hates being a muggle" she said

"Well everyone's intilted to their opion" he said

They had arived at the Ministry and were riding the lift up it had stopped at the 3rd floor to pick up Mr.Weasley's co-worker. "Arthor I'm glad i cought you the hearing is right now they moved it up now its in room 301." "Room 301 but no one's used that room in years and I'm not sure its fit for a hearing" Mr.Weasley replied

the lift stopped again "Sorry Aruthor but this is where i get off hope you have a good hearing Harry"

"Thanks" Harry said but Mr.Weasley's co-worker had already left

"Ok then I guess we won't be getting off here will we" Mr.Weasley said as the lift stopped again he pressed another button and it started to move again

"What's wrong with room 301?" Skyra asked

"Well actually the last time room 301 was used it was a hearing for a Deatheater" Mr.Weasley said

"Oh" she said

"Please state your name"the Minister said

"Harry James Potter" Harry said

"And you Miss" the Minister said

"Skyra Ann Green" she said

"Oh aren't you Richard's daughter?' He asked

"Yes" Skyra said

"And why are you here?" he asked

"I'm a witness for Harry" she said

"Fine we may start" the Minister said

"Harry please sit"he said. Harry sat in the wooden chair behind him. Skyra sat in the one next to him.

"Is it true that on the night of June,16 you used underage magic?" he asked

"Yes sir" Harry answered

"So you were well aware of the fact that if you had used magic you would end up here today?" he said

"Yes sir" Harry said

"did you have a reason to use magic in front of a muggle?" the Minister asked

"Yes there were dementors attacking use and if i hadn't used magic the muggle would have been kissed" said Harry

"Do you have proof that there were dementors in that alley besides Skyra?"

"No sir"

Just then a loud crack was heard through out the room. Dumbeledore had apperated in. "He does now, sorry I'm late." Dumbeldore said

"Harry who's that?" Skyra asked

"I'm sorry Skyra but i can't allow you to talk to Mr.Potter until the hearing is over" the Minister said

"Mr.Potter i think we can move on from you and turn to our first witness Miss.Green" the Minister said

"Do you remember seeing any dementors that night?" he asked

"Yes sir i do they attacked Harry, his cousin and I" Skyra replied

"Do you believe that the only way to save you three was for Harry to use underage magic?" he asked

"Yes sir I do" she answered

"Thank you i think thats all the questions i have for you next witness, Dumbledore."

"Did you see the dementors in the alley along with Mr.Potter, Miss.Green, and Mr.Potter's cousin?"

"No I did not but i have another witness who did" Dumbeldore said.

Then Mrs.Figgs arrived.

"Mr.Potter will you be having any more supprise witnesses today?" the Minister asked

"No sir, at least I don't think so"

"Mrs.Figgs were you in the alley where the dementors were spotted?"

"Yes" she said

"What do they look like" he asked

"Well one was very large the other two were skinny but one... "Mrs.Figgs im not talking about the people in the alley I'm talking about the dementors" the Minister said cutting her off.

"Oh, they were tall skinny and cloaked" she said

"So you arent really sure of what you saw in that alley?" he asked

"Oh, no I'm sure the sky was pitch black not one star was shinning i was very cold it felt like my blood was about to freeze it also had a very eire feeling like it was just dark nothingness.

Everyone in the room got the chills as she described how a dementors presense felt. The room was silent soon it turned into a light mumble they were discussing what the had just heard. They were done.

"Mr.Potter we have decided that you are free to go to Hogwarts but but it wont happen again?" The Minister said

"Yes sir it will not happen again" Harry replied

Everyone filed out of the room harry wanted to talk to Dumbledore but by the time he had made it over there it was to late.

"Come on Harry we have to go tell Mr.Weasley that the hearings over" Harry heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Um sure" he said turning around so see Skyra he almost forgot she was there with him.

As they rode down the lift to Mr.Weasley's office the Minister stepped in. "I' don't think I've had the pleasure of introducing myself" he said to Skyra

"I'm Cornielious Fudge, Minister here at MOM. He said

"Goodbye Mr.Fudge I believe this is our stop" she said slightly pushing Harry out of the lift.

"I see you hearing is done Harry are you going to Horwarts this year or will school supplies be be no problem?" Mr.Weasley aksed

"Well i hope we don't have a hard time looking for them" Harry said

"Good,good" Mr.Weasley said giving harry a brief hug

"Well my work is almost done if you want to search the level and see what's here be my guest while i finish up" Mr.Weasley said with a grin on his face

"Thanks Mr.Weasley be back in 30 minutes" Skyra said

"Take as long as you want, I insist " Mr.Weasley said urging them to leave

"So where are we going to go first?" Skyra asked with a large grin on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

please refview if you do leave your name i might put you in one of my chapters raises eyebrows


	7. Hogwarts

"Yes it was Ron" said Skyra "Harry, Ginny and Hermione agree with me"

"Well to you it was" He retorted back "Please don't do it again?" He pleaded

"Fine only on one condition" said Ginny

'Fine what is it?" he asked

"Hmmm...let's think, Skyra Hermione."

"What should we make him do" Ginny whispered to Skyra and Hermiode

"We should make him kiss Hermione" said Skyra

"No no no no no"replied Hermione

"Fine would you rather me do it" Skyra said

"I'll do it on one condition, Skyra you have to kiss Harry." Hermione said with a smirk

"No how about Ginny" Skyra suggested

"Fine but you have to kiss Fred and George" whispered Ginny

"Fine ready?" Skyra asked

"yes" Hermione and Ginny

"Ok let's go"

Hermione went over and kissed (on the cheek) Ron he blushed. Next Ginny kissed Harry (on the cheek). Then Ginny called Fred and George and they apperated into the room. As soon as they were settled Skyra kissed them both on the cheek.

"Why thank you" they said in unison

"Don't mention it, no really I mean don't mention it" Skyra said

Another week went by and it was almost time to go to Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Skyra and the Weasley's went out to Diagon Alley to go get new school robes and books.

"Why are we getting first year books i got these well in first year?" Skyra asked

"I have no idea" said Hermione "There must be something wrong with the list"

"Who is the DADA teacher anyway?" asked Skyra

"We dont know everyone we've had has only stayed for 1 year" stated Harry

"Really thats interesting may i ask why" she asked agian

"It's a long story" Harry Ron and hermione all said at the same time.

"Ok then I won't ask into it " she said

It was the day they had to go to Hogwarts Ginny and Hermione were busy getting ready while Skyra had already packed her things."How do you pack so fast?" Hermione asked Skyra "I'm not really sure i just do,she replied,"I'm going to go see if Harry and Ron need any help"

"fine but don't forget we're leaving in three hours" Hermione yelled after her.

"Do you guys need any help?" Skyra asked standing in the doorway of Ron and Harry's room

"Um, no but I'm almost done" Harry said

Skyra went over and sat on his bed. Then she started bouncing up and down."Um, can you not do that its kinda hard to pack when the bed is moving?" Harry said

"Oh, sorry sure" she said

"Ok, now I'm done you can go back to bouncing" Harry said

"Harry can you hand me the Prophet?" Skyra said

"Sure he responded" handing her the Prophet

_Potter or Plotter _the flashing head line of the Prophet read

_Harry Potter claims that he has seen the return of You-Know-Who. Is he telling the truth or is this a plot to run the Minister out of office?_

Skyra read the first two lines _how could anyone write this about someone_ she thought. _Harry wouldn't do that and who is Dumbledore? _ "Harry read this" she said handing him the Prophet.

"Skyra you know this isn't true dont you?" he asked

"Of corse Harry i never believe anything the Prophet says" she said

They were on the way to Hogwarts express when Skyra had remembered to ask "Who is Dumbledore?' she asked but no one heard her. She asked again but the train station Dumbledore!?!!?" she yelled

"Dombledore is the headmaster at Hogwarts" Harry told her

"Thank you!" she said still yelling

"Skyra you don't have to yell" Harry said

"Oh, sorry" she said

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" Skyra asked the girl in the compartment

"No, but you can take it if you'd like" the girl said

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Skyra got in the compartment. The girl was reading a magazine called the Quibbler, but the interesting thing was that she was reading it up side down.

"Excuse me can i see you magazine" Skyra asked

"Sure, my dad writes the Quibbler" the girl said

"Hmm, this is very interesting, I think i believe this more than the Prophet" Skyra said.

"Me and my father don't read the Prophet, oh and by the way Harry I believe you" the girl said

"But who are you?" Harry asked

"oh, I'm sorry I'm Luna Lovegood"

"Nice to meet you Luna" Skyra said

The express lurched to a stop. They got off as they were waiting for another carriage Harry noticed something.

"What are those" he asked

"What are what?" Hermione said turning around

"Those, those things pulling the carriage" he said

"Harry there pulling themselves like always" she said lookinng at the empty space in front of the carriage

"Wait, Hermione i see them two" Skyra said

"Don't worry you're not going crazy" Luna said

"I can see them two, they can only be seen by people who have witnessed death" she said

"What are they called?" SKyra asked

"They're called Thresals" she said

XXXXXXXX

"Skyra why are you standing?" Harry asked

"What house am I in?" she asked

"I don't know" he answered

"Exactally" she said

"Everyone if I could have your attention I'd like to welcome a new student, Skyra Green, I will let her chose what house she's in" Dumbledore said

Skyra looked over the house tables she wanted to be in Griffindoor but she knew that she had to give the other houses a try.

She whispered to the headmaster "can i wait a week while i get used to school and i chose a house?" she asked

"Sure but by the end of the week you have to chose" Dumbledore said

"Thank you Headmaster" Skyra said stepping down.


	8. writers block

srry but i wont be editing for a while i kinda have writers blocke forming either that or im just being lazy. but i promise that next time i update the chapters will be very long i might even have to break it into 2 parts. So until then by. and expect to be reading for a long time!! PO-peace out


	9. First Day

"Why should you be in Gryffindor?" harry asked

"Yes why should I be in Gryffindor?" skyra replied

"Well one thing is that it's the best house, the second thing is that we have the best quidiatch team, and last I'm in it." Harry said

"Ahhhhh yes because everything u just listed makes me what to be in Gryffindor ten times more" skyra said

"Especially the last one"

"Yup especially the last one"

"Well cant you at least think about it."

"The least I can do is try."

"Today class we will be learning about…" skyra could hear Mr. Snape say from outside the door.

"I am soooo sorry I am late but I took me forever to get here." She said

"I can see that. Well thank you for joining class now and I will be happy to see you later for detention. On time may I add." Mr. Snape said

"Of course I'm looking forward to it." Skyra said with a smirk on her face.

"Well you'll have to find a seat. The only one open seat is next to Mr. Malfoy I'm sure he can make room for you."

"Of course Mr. Snape" Malfoy said

"Hi I'm Skyra." Skyra said as she sat down next to the blonde haired boy.

"I'm Draco." He said not bothering to look up a skyra.

"Nice to meet you"

"You too"

"Mr. Malfoy you just got yourself detention too. Maybe you should think next time before you talk." Mr. Snape said

The rest of potions class went by silently Skyra got yelled at a few more time before the end of class. Afterward she apologized to Draco for giving him detention and he didn't seam that bad. The next class was Herboligy it went by pretty much the same as potions except Skyra met Neville and they talked.

"Bye Neville" Skyra said

"Bye Skyra see you at lunch" Neville said

"Hi Hermione." Skyra said as she passer her in the hall

"Oh, hi skyra. What class do you have next?" Hermione said

"mam… I have defense against the dark arts." Skyra replied

"Oh great, I have it too. Your in a class with Ron, Harry, and I."

"That's amazing. I'll see you there"

"hello class. Today we will be learning from the first chapter in our books. Defense training against the dark arts for beginners."Ms. Umbridge said

Hermione raised he hand.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" Ms. Umbridge asked

"What if we've already read this chapter" Hermione asked

"Then you'll have to read the second one wont you?" Ms. Umbridge replied

"What if you've already read the whole book?" Hermione asked

"Well then you'll just have to sit there and keep your trap shut then" Ms. Umbridge snapped back

"How is this going to help us in the real world?" harry asked

"I didn't see a hand raised. But I will answer anyways. The Ministry of magic thinks that this is the best way for young wizards and witches to lean how to defend themselves without the risk of getting hurt." Ms. Umbridge explained

" But it's not the real thing what if we were really attacked. We wouldn't be able to defend ourselves." Harry replied

"Again I saw no hand. The Ministry promises that there is no real harm out there only stories made up to make the world seam more interesting."

"But they're not made up. Because I saw you-know-who."

"Well the Ministry is sure that is not true"

" You seam to have a lot of faith in the Ministry" Skyra said

" Yes that is true because the Ministry is the one thing that keeps our society safe" Ms. Umbridge said

"That's not true" Harry said

"I think the Ministry are the one who are lying" skyra said

" Well then I think you both wont mind if I keep you for detention on Tuesday will you?"

" No 'mam" Harry and Skyra said at the same time.

" Good not shall we go on with the rest of class?" Ms. Umbridge said

The rest of class harry and Skyra didn't say a word. Not even to each other.

"Gosh I can believe I have two detentions already" Skyra said to Hermione at the end of class.

"Wow me neither I've never gotten detention and I've been going to Hogwarts for five years." Hermione said

" Thanks Hermione. Well at least we have lunch next"

"Yeah that's good." Hermione said


End file.
